I am Strong
by kikumarucat
Summary: Miso Aya is in a dilemma. She has fallen in love with her best friend. What's she gonna do? KikumaruxOC Heartbreak Oneshot


I am Strong

* * *

"No, she's just a friend."

I heard him say that at least once a week. At least once a week my heart broke.

* * *

"Is there anything harder than Chemistry?" I sighed, putting my textbook in my bag. Chemistry was the last block of the day, and we had a test tomorrow, first period because _tomorrow_ Chemistry was first period. Jeezum.

I walked out the school doors, thinking of what to do before dinner. Suddenly I hear a whoosh. I feel a bit scared. Do ghosts exist? Then I feel a weight on my back and hands on my eyes, blocking my vision.

"Aya!" A distinct voice I knew very well sounded in my ear. "Guess who!"

"Eiji," I smile in relief. I relax. Good thing I was as stable as Oishi at keeping my balance when sudden pressure goes on my back. Practice, I guess.

"Aww, nya, how did you know?" The hands come off of my eyes and I twist my head around. There's Kikumaru Eiji, my best friend and longtime crush, on my back.

I turn on the spot to face Oishi Syuichiro, my other friend, who was standing behind us. "He still doesn't get how it's obvious."

He smiled a weary smile. I think looking after Eiji is giving him gray hairs.

* * *

Oh. I haven't introduced myself yet. Right. My name is Miso Aya. Weird name, I know, but that's how it is. Second year, 13 years old. Awesome and kick-ass in every way. Friendly in a cold way. Only has few special friends, not that they know they are special. Has secrets, with no one knowing.

* * *

"Aya~~ Aya~~ wanna go for ice cream, Aya? Oishi's treating!" Eiji asked into my ear, with a glance at Oishi. Oishi looked surprised at this comment.

"Saa… Eiji, I don't think you should volunteer Oishi like that. He looks downright terrified at the thought of you emptying his wallet again." I said in an amused voice. Oishi looked at me gratefully.

"Really… but he wants to… right, Oish-nya! Momo!"

Momo-kun ran up to us. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he saw Eiji on my back, with his arms loosely around my neck. His eyes flashed with something like…jealousy… and then dulled almost immediately.

* * *

I knew Momo-kun had a crush on me since freshman year, but I really didn't feel the same way. I just really wanted to stay friends. So, I kept my distance, while being normal to him, as he was one of my friends. I didn't want him to get hurt.

* * *

Eiji leaped off of my back and did a backflip in the air to Momo-kun.

"Ne, Momo, let's go eat ice cream!" Eiji said excitedly. Momo-kun's lifeless eyes brightened considerably.

"Only if Eiji-senpai pays," he teased.

"Nya! Nani?!" Eiji panicked. Oishi looked incredibly relieved.

I giggled at my friends antics. "Don't worry, Eiji, I can't go. One less person to pay for."

Eiji beamed. "Ok, Aya!" He seemed to have forgotten he was begging me to go a few moments earlier.

We reached an intersection. "Ok, guys, this is where I leave you. Ja! Have fun eating ice cream!"

"Ja ne!" they called back.

I walked a few more blocks to where my house was, and opened the gate. I went upstairs to my room, dropped my bag, flopped onto my bed, and sighed.

Kikumaru Eiji. A cute, fun-loving, cat-like boy. I have liked him since the start of the year. He was always kind to me, and we became fast friends, from when we first met.

* * *

"_NYA!" I heard someone screaming from down the hall. I turned quickly. Was this school haunted?_

'_I can't be killed on my second day here!' I thought._

_Suddenly a person with bright red hair ran super-fast past me, screeched to a stop, and ran back._

"_You're in my class, right? The new girl? Can you please, please lend me your math homework? Page 32? If I don't hand in my homework on time again, the math teacher will kill me, and then give my corpse detention, and then I'll be late to tennis practice, and then Tezuka will make me run billions and billions of laps! Please! I don't want to suffer the wrath of Tezuka! The math teacher is bad enough, but Tezu-"_

_I held up my hand and stopped his monologue. Not only was he talking at rapid-fire speed, I also had no idea what he was talking about._

"_Ok. First of all, who's this "Tezuka who will give you billions and billions of laps"?" As I said this, I felt the glaring eyes of all the girls in the hallway (and even some guys, I think) on my back, but I ignored them. "Second of all, there's no math homework. Page 62 is reading. You can read that in a minute." I told him._

_The red-haired kid gaped at me. "Really?" I nodded my head._

"_Oh." He scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry."_

_I smiled, and walked off to my next class._

* * *

_During lunch, I looked for a place to sit. Yesterday, I had sat with a bunch of kids with pink hair, but they had glared at me so ferociously that I ate my lunch in 5 minutes and ran off to the library._

"_Hoi! New kid! Girl in blue hair! The really long hair!"_

_I turned towards the shout, mildly irritated. Everyone was staring now. A kid was waving his arms about, looking silly. I gave a menacing look to everyone, and they all went back to their lunches immediately. It was a good idea to have learned that from my brother._

_I walked over to the silly-looking kid. He was sitting with 6 other people* that I didn't bother to look at._

"_Ok, who are you, and why are you shrieking my attributes across the cafeteria?" I asked him rather coldly._

_He sweatdropped. "I was the boy who came up to you this morning asking to borrow your homework! Nya, don't you remember?" He ignored the gasp of "Eiji, you forgot to do your homework again?" from a kid with an extremely weird hairstyle- it followed the curve of his head and had two small bangs on his forbead._

_I thought for a bit. "Homework, morning…" _

_A minute passed with no one talking or moving._

"_Ah!" A light bulb came over my head. Everyone sweatdropped._

"_Yes, you, that guy with the flaming head-" I ignored the horrified gasp from the same weird hairstyle kid, "Eiji, your head was on fire?!"_

"_-that came shooting up to me pleading to borrow my English homework-"_

"_Actually, it was math homework-" "-MATH homework and totally forgot that it was only reading."_

"_Well-nya, you shouldn't be using the term "totally forgot" as you were the one who forgot this exchange happened in the first place." The kid who came sprinting up to me this morning exclaimed._

"_WHATEVER."_

"_Anyways, come sit with me and my friends!"_

"…"

* * *

Ok, now that I think back, it wasn't _fast_ friends, but we (more like I) warmed up to each other (him) eventually (he just kept on bothering me until I talked to him on a daily basis). And now-dilemma!- I had a crush on him. Like, just great much?

This sucked! I punched my pillow. He already had a crush! I watched him as he followed my good friend, Kayla, around like a puppy. He watches her, follows her, does the same things as her, and tries to get noticed by her. Kayla finds it amusing, and she doesn't have a crush on him.

I grin and bear it. I laugh at Eiji, tease him about it, tell him he's lovesick, shove Kayla towards him, switch seats to get Kayla sitting next to him, and hide my feelings. I crush my agony and laugh, playing matchmaker. It _kills _me.

But, seeing this, it makes me brave. It gives me courage, helps me prepare for heartbreaks I know will come in the future. Not like I'm planning for it, but there's a very high possibility that I will experience heartbreak worse than this. I need to let Eiji be happy, and not force my feelings on him. I know I will be rejected, and I do not want our friendship to end.

So I grin. I laugh. I grit my teeth. I make myself look carefree. Because…

I am strong.

* * *

A/N I hope you liked this onshot! I know Aya seems to have different personalities at times, but she is not bipolar. I based her on me, and that is what I am like. :D

* This was when Aya was in first year, and Eiji was in second, so Ryoma isn't here yet. I know that the canon regulars probably weren't regulars yet, but whatever XP Also, when Aya says "flaming", she means flaming red.

Vocab

Freshman- first year

-kun- a less formal way to address someone than –san, usually used for boys

Guys, I hope you like this OC character, because I plan on using her in other stories! Tell me if you like Miso Aya or not!


End file.
